tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Xue
A member of the Xiao Family (most likely an aristocratic family). Lu Piao's childhood friend and neighbor. As they grew older their feelings for each other changed into love, so their families decided to keep them apart.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu Appearance and Personality When alone with Lu Piao she has a strong bossy personality, however when she is in front of others it changes drastically. She becomes shy, quiet , and supportive of Lu Piao. Plot Alternate Life In the previous life Lu Piao's cultivation was too poor and her family would never approve of Xiao Xue marrying him, so the two were pulled apart. She was married to a young master of the Lu Family.【TDG】Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue When Glory City was attacked, the two found each other and were married secretly, but they could only be together for a short time. Soon after Xiao Xue was killed in the demon beast attack. Unable to live without her, Lu Piao refused to escape with Nie Li, and died shortly after. Current Life The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Lu Piao: :After Lu Piao gets caught trying to peak at her in the bath, the Xiao family sends a marriage proposal. This is largely because of Lu Piao's sudden growth in ability. Just like Du Ze, he as now seen as a prime candidate for marriage among the powerful families. Soon after, Xiao Xue goes to find Lu Piao and angrily asks how many times he had seen her, what he had seen and whether he liked what he saw, twisting his ear no matter what answer he gave.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu The Ten Millennium Spatial Array Arc Lu Piao: :Now that her family is supportive of her relationship with Lu Piao, she has started to seek him out. She finds him with his friends exploring an ancient construct near the City Lord's Mansion. This is her first introduction to the group, and they warmly welcome her. She seems to hit it off immediately with Xiao Ning'er.【TDG】Chapter 135 – Ten Millennium Spatial Array Demon Beasts: :The group is able to pass through the barrier and enter an isolated space, called the Abyss Prison Realm. After being chased by Scarlet Ghosts they happen upon a Netherlamp Behemoth.【TDG】Chapter 136 – Netherlamp Behemoth At one point Xiao Xue is captured by the demon beast's tongues, but Lu Piao is able to quickly cut her free. He carries her until the narcotic effect of the tongues wears off at which point she promptly hits him.【TDG】Chapter 137 – Yin-Yang Blast x2 Nie Li: :After the group escapes they head towards what appears to be a village. On their way they come across a mysterious monument that only Nie Li could approach. When they got close to the village Xiao Xue stayed behind with the rest as Nie Li investigated. :After insuring their safety, Nie Li came back and escorted them to a courtyard of the Silver Winged Family where it is assumed that she also cultivated with the aid of Blood Crystals. It is never actually said what her current rank is, but it is said that everyone in the group reached 1 star gold.【TDG】Chapter 144 – Testing medicine? When the stones of light had been collected, Nie Li and the new member of the team, Duan Jian, left the village. However, he told Xiao Xue and the rest that he would return in ten days time and meet them at a nearby location.【TDG】Chapter 147 – Raging flames of the Black Dragon :True to his word, Nie Li returned and set off a string of explosions that almost completely destroyed the Silver Winged Family's village.【TDG】Chapter 153 - Divine Explosion Inscription? He then briefly left them to make another attack on the blood crystal mine in order to free the slaves.【TDG】Chapter 154 - Surprise attack The group continued to hide out in the woods for awhile more, before returning to Glory City through the teleportation array.【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :She is with Nie Li and helps with the preparations for the defensive lines against the Demon Beast Horde. She stands with Lu Piao on the wall and whenever he makes lighthearted comments about the horde she doesn't hesitate to hit him. When the lines are breached she fights along side Lu Piao, Du Ze, Duan Jian, and everyone else in the group to defend Glory City. 【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Nie Li, Lu Piao, Du Ze, Dian Jian, and the three minions :After the battle is over he can see the loss and destruction that the demon beast horde left. He agrees with Nie Li that they need to work hard to get stronger to protect everyone.【TDG】Chapter 165 – Used to it Into the Nether Realm Arc Xiao Xue's Cultivation: :While Nie Li was away from Glory City Xiao Xue and the rest of his friends focused on their training. They also visited the Dark Ruins and some other places to train, making their cultivation soar leaps and bounds.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Yu Yan: :After Nie Li's return to Glory City, Xiao Xue was one of the people he gathered in Ye Ziyun's courtyard. He introduced everyone to the Spiritual God Yu Yan and explained to them who she is.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess The Group's Cultivation: :Nie Li then asked everyone to help in gathering demon spirits and some other materials. Two days later they returned to the yard and Nie Li uses the items to set down the Demon Spirit Devouring Technique. This technique will release more then enough soul force and power of law for all of them to raise their strength by leaps and bounds. Xiao Xue, and the rest of his friends, then start to cultivate within the activated array around him.【TDG】Chapter 211 – Demon Spirit Devouring Technique :Xiao Xue's cultivation advanced very quickly as he moved through the levels of gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man While still cultivating in the array she noticed strange lightning energy attacking her soul realm and merged with her demon spirit to defend against it.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Somehow this pure energy altered the original array and formed a Soul Array between Nie Li, Xiao Xue, and the others. By the time she left the array she was able to become a 5 star gold rank demon spiritualist. Duan Jian's Revenge Arc Xiao Ning'er: :After hearing about the official engagement between Nie Li and Ye Ziyun she immediately went over to see how Xiao Ning'er was doing. Seeing how depressed she was, Xiao Yue gave her Enchanting Passion Powder and told her to make Nie Li hers no matter what.【TDG】Chapter 216 – Mysterious Egg Nie Li: :Nie Li travels with Duan Jian to the Abyss Prison Realm to complete his need for revenge. When he returns to Glory City, Nie Li gathered everyone together and tells them that they were going to leave tomorrow and head to the Nether Realm.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo: :When the group had almost reached the entrance of the Nether Realm, Luqian Sha and Luqian Mo, appeared. They are the two high level legend rank demon beasts that have spent the last 10,000 years guarding over Yu Yan in the Black Spring. Nie Li and Yu Yan start to fight Luqian Sha while Duan Jian and Luo Ming fight Luqian Mo.【TDG】Chapter 222 - Two brothers :Xiao Xue was not strong enough to help in the fight and just stands guard nearby, however she was able to provide Nie Li and Duan Jian with more soul force trough the Soul array. Afterwards, everyone is shocked by the power of Nie Li's Draconic Bombs, Yu Yan apologizes for endangering everyone, and Nie Li searches the bodies.【TDG】Chapter 223 – Green Poison Pearl Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc Luo Xiao: :After arriving in the Nether Realm, the group heads to the entrance of the Nine-Layered Deathlands where they meet Luo Xiao.【TDG】Chapter 224 –Spiritual Origin Fruit? They then head into the first layer of the deathlands in the search for Spiritual Origin Fruit, but get separated by a Fog of Misleading.【TDG】Chapter 225 – Zombie Jiao-dragon Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiangjun, and Du Ze: :After some time wandering around the Nine-Layered Deathlands, Xiao Xue was able to meetup with Duan Jian, Lu Piao, Wei Nan, Zhang Ming, Zhu Xiangjun, and Du Ze. Lu Piao got thoroughly beat by a group after having tried to take their Spiritual Origin Fruit. So when Duan Jian showed up he returned the favor. He continued to hit them until the laid down and stayed down. After securing their first Spiritual Origin Fruit they continued traveling deeper into the Deathlands while fighting the occasional Skeleton.【TDG】Chapter 231 – Broken Divine Spark Nie Li: :After two more days wandering the deathlands, everyone was finally reunited. At this time they had found eleven Spiritual Origin Fruits and decided to return back to the Jade Seal Family's camp at the entrance. They each ate a fruit and began to cultivate, becoming very close to legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 240 – Demon Lord The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Luo Xiao: :When the door to the seventh layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands opened, a crowed of hundreds of thousands of demigod, legend, and black gold rank experts rushed through. Xiao Xue was there when Luo Xiao asked Nie Li to be careful and suggested that they enter towards the back of the line.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection Lord of Nether's servants: :After entering the seventh layer, a group of powerful cultivators appeared and announced the first test. A water ball formed in front of each person. It was a test of soul force control called the Sphere of Reverse Images. To pass the test, one must feed the sphere soul force through small threads, making it grow at least one foot in diameter. However, the visible threads are fake. Nie li tells his friends that to pass the test they need to sense out the true threads. Xiao Xue was able to make the sphere grow to three feet, passing the test.【TDG】Chapter 242 – The Anatta Mental State :Once all those that passed were teleported to the eight layer, the Lord of Nether's servants told them that the second test would take place in the nearby Black Infernal Tower. Inside that tower are supreme black flames and all kinds of demon beasts. Although the demon beasts have been chained, they can still discharge powerful energy. They are to cultivate inside that environment for ten days. Those who can reach the Anatta Mental State of cultivation will have passed the test. :The black flames can attack a person's soul realm directly. Xiao Xue watched as several experts who did not have a strong enough soul, crippled their cultivation trying to force their was in. As they approached, Nie Li cautiously asked if everyone was alright. Because of their stronger then normal souls, Xiao Xue, along with everyone else, said that they were fine.【TDG】Chapter 243 – Black Infernal Refining Duan Jian: :After entering the tower, Duan Jian's body ignited in black flames. Though it resembled what had happened to the cultivators whose soul were too weak, in actuality it was the exact opposite. Duan Jian's Black dragon body was so compatible with the black flames that it was absorbing them and strengthening his soul realm on its own. Xiao Xue's Cultivation: :The group continued up to the second floor, where the pressure felt by the black flames was far greater. Since Duan Jian could easily cultivate by absorbing the flames without even trying, he instead stood guard to protect everyone. Xiao Xue and the rest sat down and began to cultivate. She slowly absorbed the black flames, strengthening her body and soul. As Nie Li's soul realm surged and broke through into Legend rank. The majestic wave of profound law energy flowed through the soul array, overwhelming her and causing her to jump directly to 1 star legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 244 – Celestial Qilin Celestial Qilin: :Afterward the group also headed up to the third floor, where they found a terrifyingly powerful Celestial Qilin chained up. Nie Li attempted to bargain with the demon beast. When the creature refused, Nie Li used some of Duan Jian's blood, which contains the energy from the powerful black flames, to form an inscription pattern around it. This pattern attracted more of the black flames to this location in the tower.【TDG】Chapter 245 – Soul Seal :After cursing and threatening each other, Nie Li and the Celestial Qilin finally seemed to come to an agreement. Nie Li stopped the black flame inscription pattern in exchange for some of the Celestial Qilin's blood. However, the demon beast tossed the basin of his blood short in the hopes of tricking Nie Li into coming close enough that he could attack him.【TDG】Chapter 246 – Stewed Demon Phallus Nie Li first merged with his Fanged Panda and threw a Yin Yang Blast and Draconic Bombs at the Celestial Qilin, then he switched to his Shadow Devil. While the others distracted it with various types of attacks Nie Li was able to sneak close enough to grab the basin of blood and toss it to Du Ze. In a rage the Celestial Qilin rained dozens of lightning strikes at him. However, Nie Li simply used his void form to avoid them and make his way outside the reach of the demon beast.【TDG】Chapter 247 – Soul Seal :Now that he had its blood, Nie Li drew an array to restrained the Celestial Qilin so that it could not attack them. He then drew a Soul Seal to transform the demon beast's body and integrate it with Du Ze's soul Realm. The seal can only be removed by Du Ze, insuring that the Celestial Qilin can not harm him, and Du Ze promised to free him after fifty years. Nie Li: :After advancing up to the fourth floor of the tower Xiao Xue could not stand the pressure from the black flames to advance higher. Along with everyone else in the group besides Nie Li and Yu Yan, she stayed to cultivate on this floor.【TDG】Chapter 248 – Confrontation The Lord of Nether: :After the test ended, Xiao Xue and everyone else were teleported to the ninth layer. Once there, she met the Lord of Nether as well as the other six ambassadors.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm The Lord of Nether then explained that they had all been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five years. They must also form a Soul Seal with their new master to insure loyalty, as betrayal was considered a capital offense. Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Xue ended up forming a soul seal with Ling Yun from the Heavenly Note Sect.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Nie Li: :Before heading back to Glory City to say goodbye, Nie Li asked for everyone to go with him to the Endless Desert in search of the Desert Palace.After entering the desert, both Nie Li and Ye Ziyun becomes lost in thought. Suddenly, with no explanation, Ye Ziyun slaps Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 255 – Previous and Present Lives :The group continues to search for the mysterious Desert Palace for many days and even question if it really exists. Nie Li then enters a profound trance-like state which leads them to some ancient ruins that had long since been destroyed. Nie Li seemed to be confused and started to walk among the ruins when he suddenly fell unconscious. The group then returns to Glory City where Nie Li remained in a coma for about a month. During this time, either Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er remained at his side continuously, watching over him and trying to help him recover.【TDG】Chapter 256 – Desert Palace Xiao Xue told Ye Ziyun when Nie Li showed signs of waking up. She was surprised that Ye Ziyun did not get angry over the closness between Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li. However, like them, she was just grateful that Nie Li had woken up.【TDG】Chapter 257 – Enemy Attack? Demon Lord: :Suddenly, the loud sounds of a nearby fight drew their attention. They found the Demon Lord attacking Ye Mo, destroying many of the buildings in the City Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 258 – Hostage Xiao Xue joined Nie Li, Ye Zong, and the others in supporting Ye Mo in suppressing the Demon Lord. However, after Nie Li started to attack with the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword, the Demon Lord felt danger and changed his tactics. Instead of facing it head on, he evaded its strike and charged in close. He grabbed Ye Zong and overpowered him with the power of Hell.【TDG】Chapter 258 - Hostage Ye Zong: :They were only able to helplessly watch as Ye Zong bravely continued to strike out at the Demon Lord, only to have his right arm brutally ripped off. The Demon Lord again demanded the Demon Spirit Stone that Ye Mo held, and proceeded to rip off Ye Zong's other arm. With no other way to save is son's life, Ye Mo threw the demon spirit stone to the Demon Lord. However, the Demon Lord then pierced through Ye Zong's chest, fatally wounding him. Knowing that his end was near, Ye Zong activated the Snow Wind Family's self destruction technique, turning himself to ice. This destroyed his soul, but allowed him to cause heavy damages to the Demon Lord as well.【TDG】Chapter 259 - Rage :Xiao Xue then watched as Nie Li executed a secret technique that quickly raised his strength and struck out at the Demon Lord. Everyone hastily moved out of the way as wave after wave of terrifying lightning energy struck the Demon Lord, destroying his arms, legs, and even his head. However, his life was saved by a Draconic Ruins Realm artifact armor as he quickly flew away. Afterward, the whole of Glory City grieved at the loss of their City Lord.【TDG】Chapter 260 - Hope Lu Piao: :After a month they headed back to the Nine-Layered Deathlands, as it was time to separate and follow their individual masters into the Draconic Ruins Realm.【TDG】Chapter 261 - Bid farewell Xiao Xue was not the type to cry when parting and instead lectured him. Then, before leaving, she warned him that if he even dared look at another girl she would beat him up.【TDG】Chapter 262 - Gift From Nie Li The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Xiao Ning'er: :Both Xiao Ning'er and Xiao Xue signed up to visit the Divine Feathers Sect in the hopes of seeing Nie Li and Lu Piao.【TDG】Chapter 304 – Ning’er’s Visit Shen Ling and Ye Xuan: :During the trip Xiao Ning'er was constantly badgered by another disciple, named Shen Ling, about a promising young genius of the Skyblaze Sect, named Ye Xuan. It seemed that Xiao Ning'er had caught his eye and he bribed Shen Ning to talk him up to her. Xiao Xue tried to block Xiao Ning'er as best she could from them. Lu Piao: :After running into Nie Li and Lu Piao, Xiao Xue spends much of the time nagging and fighting with Lu Piao, as per normal. During the auction she sat next to Xiao Ning'er to block Ye Xuan form sitting there.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect Xiao Xue's Cultivation: :After the auction, she was there to witness the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang. She was not surprised when Nie Li went up to display his skills, as she had learned a long time ago that Nie Li always has a plan. After hearing Nie Li's words to Gu Bei to pay close attention, she also tried to study the calligraphy.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword Even though she could feel no dao intent from the word, she was not surprised when Gu Bei confirmed that there was a deep profound sword intent in it.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent :Nie Li later gave Xiao Ning'er a god level demon spirit, the Abyss Winged Draconic Falcon, to pass on to Xiao Xue.【TDG】Chapter 319 – Hierarch Skycloud Supporting Allies Arc Lu Paio: :After two days it was time for Xiao Xue to return with Xiao Ning'er to their sect and Lu Piao had to say goodbye.【TDG】Chapter 328 – Second Fate Soul Becoming the Sect Master Arc Nie Li: :After over a year in their separate sects, Nie li received the heaven defying Divine Phaseless Fruits from Emperor Tian Yuan, and refined a powerful Divine Elixir. He then used his many Sky Origin Divine Clan slaves to distribute the elixir to Xiao Xue and his other friends.【TDG】Chapter 432 – Frightening Medicinal Effects Ying Yueru: :Knowing that she will soon be hunted down by the Sage Emperor's Deity servants, Ying Yueru decides to visit many of Nie Li's companions and give them advice. It is not clear yet if she met up with Xiao Xue.【TDG】Chapter 437 – Dreamland The Divine Feathers Sect's Rise Arc Nie Li: :During this time, Xiao Xue keeps in contact with Nie Li and works to build up her cultivation and power within the Heavenly Note Sect.【TDG】Chapter 444 – Sealed Abilities and Equipment es:Xiao Xue Category:Xiao Family Category:Heavenly Note Sect